Mistletoe plan
by Obsessive Rainbow Stalker
Summary: A oneshot for christmas. Melloxnear YAOI XD felt like randomly writing this 3 enjoy


HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS! 3 X3

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note

Xoxoxo

_It was Christmas time for the orphanage and everyone exchanging gifts to one another with a jolly mood. Well… almost everyone. _

Near sat in his room alone playing with his action figures with a fort of his Legos surrounding him.

_Christmas was just some stupid holiday for people to act like they care for each other then when the day is over go back to their old routine. Back to hating one another. _

Near made one of his small figures knock down a robot that seemed to be guarding someone in a dice castle.

_And what the hell was with this Santa Claus guy? Children asking for toys from a fat man who lived in the North Pole with elves who built toys for no pay. How old was this guy anyway? Beyond three hundred years old? And they allowed him to enter children's homes and leave gifts while taking cookies. How did this man get enough money to make all those toys?_

The blond toy figure attacked another robot moving up the castle to save the figure that looked a lot like Near. Near paused staring at the two toys in what looked like an embrace. He lifted his arms and knocked down the tower scattering dice all over the floor.

_Maybe it was because he didn't have anyone to celebrate this day with. Heck he must be the only one not with someone. Linda was with her group of girls singing carols outside and Mello was surely with Matt planning on ruining their fun somehow. And he was… well alone in his room dreaming of what he wished could happen._

Near pulled his knees to his chest and began twirling a curl. There was a time when he liked the holiday. He remembered when his mother would hand him gifts and sing Christmas music to him while they sat around the fire. But that was a long time ago.

Near heard the sound of girls screaming outside from being hit by snowballs. Linda was cursing at the boys and they started throwing snowballs back. And soon a snowball fight broke out with laughs and curses.

"Stupid children," Near muttered grabbing a handful of dice and spilling it in front of him, "Stupid Christmas. Stupid holidays."

When the dice was back on the floor there was the small figure that resembled Mello in Near's nimble fingers.

"Stupid Mello."

He closed his eyes and brought the toy to his lips. If he had one thing to ask for from this so called, "Santa" he'd ask for Mello. Near almost laughed out loud from the thought of that, something very un-Near like.

The thought of Mello being wrapped up in ribbons and presented to him was very amusing and illogical. Maybe if he could get a kiss instead. That seemed much easier knowing there were Mistletoes hanging around the orphanage. He could lure the blond there with chocolates…

"……."

A devious smirk found its way to Near's lips as he set down the toy.

Xoxoxo

'Fuck why did snow pants have to be so hard to get out of,' Mello cursed as he exited the bathroom.

He was heading back to his room to get his coat and other winter accessories when his eyes landed on a chocolate bar lying on the floor.

'Who would leave a chocolate bar in the hallway?' He looked around wondering if it was a trap. When nothing happened he dove at it before anything else could get it. He tore off the wrapper, sniffing it to make sure nothing was wrong with it. After taking a sample bite and tasting nothing different he devoured it.

While Mello was sucking on his finger trying to lick away the remains he spotted a Hershey kiss near him. He walked over to it and picked it up then spotted another piece of chocolate near it.

"What the hell?" He picked it up and saw another one.

And another.

And another.

And another.

_And another_…

"It's a fucking trail of _chocolate_?" Mello exclaimed.

He didn't know if he should be excited or suspicious. But nonetheless he continued to follow the trail up to the next hallway. His pockets were overflowing with chocolates and he had to hold some in the front of his shirt. Whoever left this chocolate on the floor he was going to kiss… or beat… it might depend on who it was.

He turned a corner and bumped into someone knocking some of his chocolates to the ground.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry Mello," Someone muttered from the ground.

Mello instantly recognized that voice. It was his rival, Near. He looked down and saw Near on his stomach with a basket tipped over and chocolate overflowing out of it.

That's when it clicked. Near was the one leaving the candy on the ground. And he knew it couldn't be by accident since the chocolates were evenly spaced out.

"Why did you leave this chocolate on the floor?"

"I was seeing how many chocolates could get me under the mistletoe each spaced 2 inches," Near stated.

Mello raised an eyebrow curious, "Why?"

"Because," Near simply said gathering up his chocolates and moving foreword.

"Because why?" Mello asked again following after Near.

"Well just because," He continued foreword before pausing and pointing up.

Mello stopped in front of him and looked up and saw they were standing underneath the mistletoe. Before Mello could jump back Near grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down crashing their lips together. Mello out of shock released his hold on his shirt dropping his chocolate all over.

Near pulled back and was ready to run off before Mello could kill him but was held back by a hand clamped over his shoulder.

"Er… Mello before you kill me I was merely following the Christmas tr-tradition," When he felt Mello turn him around he grabbed the basket and held it up, "I'll give you the rest of the chocolate if you don't kill me."

Mello swatted the basket to the ground. Near squeezed his eyes shut awaiting whatever painful punishment Mello was going to do to him. What he didn't expect was for Mello to press his lips gently against his.

When Mello pulled back he smirked at Near's confused face.

"Why did you do that?"

"The same reason you did," Mello said.

Near smiled and pressed his lips against Mello's.

'I guess the holidays aren't that bad…'

Xoxox

Dude… yeah… I know… not the best but I wanted to write something for the holidays and yeah… this kind of came out. XD anyway review if u liked it. And I am starting the next chapter to the sheep and the vampire so don't worry I haven't forgot about it… just procrastinated a lot with it.


End file.
